


Birth

by ToriCeratops



Series: Anything But Ordinary [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Emergency - Freeform, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Pregnancy complications, but no depictions of delivery, geriatric pregnancy, labor, light tho, mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: An hour and a half ago, Evan had his first contraction.Forty minutes ago, they were all loaded into the SUV and heading to the hospital.Ten minutes ago, the ground came to life beneath them and their whole world stopped.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Anything But Ordinary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180133
Comments: 13
Kudos: 185





	Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the tags. This fic, and all fics in this series, contains MPREG. Well, not all of the subsequent fics will have it IN there specifically but it is part of the universe so... yeah. 
> 
> You've been warned!
> 
> Have fun.

**001 - Birth**

* * *

**April, 2031**

Traffic  _ still _ isn't moving and the cell towers seem to be overloaded. Not unexpected given... Everything. But Eddie's got three kids in the backseat, a husband pretty far into labor next to him, and about one nerve left that hasn't been snapped so far today. 

"This...." Evan clinches Eddie's hand again, knuckles going bone white while he nearly breaks Eddie's fingers, "is all your fault."

Eddie is well aware. It's been pointed out to him several times, by many people. 

And  _ god _ does he wish he hadn't missed that annual follow up from his vasectomy right this second. 

"I know, baby. But just... One more time we gotta do this." Evan’s glare has him backtracking faster than a bullet. "You. You gotta do this."

"Why is it dad's fault?" Briana asks, five years old and completely innocent, from behind Eddie. 

Christopher and Evan both laugh, Christopher tapping Eddie on the shoulder. "Can I tell her?" Since traffic isn’t moving he can turn and look at the wide, manic grin he gets that is almost enough to make Eddie second guess his urge to tell him off for even suggesting it. 

"Because they had  _ sex _ , Bri." Elizabeth, her older sister, seven and already knowing _everything_ , says from the third row before Eddie can shut the conversation down in any capacity. 

And then his oldest, twenty years old and by far his most evil child, smirks. "Yeah, but not anymore."

Evan’s laughter seems to either overcome the pain, or the contraction finally begins to taper off. “He’s not wrong, you know.”

Eddie knows that’s a lie, and the wink he gets helps him release just enough tension so he can take a deep breath and reassess their general situation.

Every pregnancy he’s had has been slightly higher risk due to his situation - less than 5% of the male population can carry, even less healthy and to term - and unlike the first few, he’s considerably older now. After the accident at the training tower, months of therapy, and serious soul searching, they had both agreed their family was complete. No more kids. No more fear and worry and constant nerves at every bump and strange sensation. And Eddie had to go and fuck it all up. 

So they’re both scared. Terrified. Despite his smile, there’s fear in Evan’s eyes and Eddie knows as much joy as they’ll feel when this is all over, in the moment it seems insurmountable. Especially right now.

An hour and a half ago, Evan had his first contraction.

Forty minutes ago, they were all loaded into the SUV and heading to the hospital.

Ten minutes ago, the ground came to life beneath them and their whole world stopped. 

For the first time since he moved to the West Coast, Eddie isn’t paying attention to the post earthquake chaos outside of his own little world. His own little world that’s going to be a little bit bigger any second now. 

“Okay here’s what we’re going to do. Elizabeth, when I get out of the car you’re going to come up here and sit in my seat. Help your dad counting his breaths when he asks for it. Give him water if he asks for it. Whatever he needs. Briana, you go to the back seat and let Christopher take yours so that Dad can lay back and rest. Man the cooler, if he needs water or ice, whatever, pass it up to your sister. Christopher, keep dialing 911 until it goes through. Evan you… hey, hey, baby open your eyes.”

When he looks back at his husband his own pulse skyrockets at how lethargic he suddenly looks. “Kinda tired, suddenly. Fuzzy,” he sighs, but then shakes his head like he can shake off the exhaustion of labor and meets Eddie’s gaze once more, just as fierce and determined as always. “But I’m okay.”

“Shit, okay. I can hear sirens a lot closer now. I’m going to flag down a first responder and if they can’t help, commandeer their radio to get someone to come our way, alright?”

Eddie gives him a lingering kiss, resting his forehead against Evan’s for a moment, despairing at his lack of a reaction, before lowering his widow and pulling himself out of the car without another word. He trusts his kids to do what they need to for their dad. And he can’t focus on all the ways this is going wrong right now, just how he can keep it from being worse.

From his new angle he can see just how packed in they all are on the wide highway. He can  _ see  _ the hospital on the horizon, peeking through the buildings. They just can’t  _ get to it  _ right now. Especially since there’s a smoking accident at the next intersection. He has to stop himself from bolting in that direction to check out the scene. His current responsibility is Evan and their baby. A quick check of all of his surroundings gives him what he’s looking for. 

Half a mile back just off the road an ambulance has arrived at the scene of a collapsed awning. Eddie doesn’t hesitate, just hops off the hood of their car and starts running. 

All of the sounds and chaos around him are drowned out by the pounding of his own pulse in his ears and the white noise of determination in his head. The only thing he sees is the lights of the ambulance he’s running towards and when he gets close, the only sounds he focuses on are those of the responders calling out orders and triage information at each other.

There’s dust on every one’s face and dazed looks on most of the people who were clearly in the area at the time the awning fell, but he only sees one person that seems to be critical and they have three people working to get them transitioned to a back board. 

Eddie finds the person they’re all referring back to and approaches her between patients. 

“Sir,” she holds up a hand after giving him a quick head to toe glance and seeing he’s not injured or even dirty. “Sir I need you to step back.”

“I’m Lieutenant Edmundo Diaz-Buckley with the 142.” That makes her pause, thank god, and give him her attention. “I’ve got a male, geriatric pregnancy in active labor showing signs of orthostatic hypotension.” Possibly from internal blood loss, but he’d rather not admit that out loud yet. Thankfully, by the change in her demeanor, she understands the implication. “We need immediate transport to the nearest ER or let me use your radio to call in another unit.”

“You know his blood type?” 

“AB neg.” 

“Parker!” A young man that has just finished strapping their patient onto a gurney pops up and trots over. “Grab a kit and saline. Bags of neg. Go with Lieutenant Diaz and radio in for another bus, high priority.”

“Yes Ma’am.” 

Eddie only waits long enough to see that the EMT has his equipment before heading straight back towards where his family waits in their SUV.

It has to have been less than ten minutes. Fifteen at most. 

“DAD!” 

On the roof of the car - which he’ll yell at her about later - Briana is turning in slow circles obviously trying to find Eddie as she calls out for him. Her blonde hair is a wild halo of curls around her head, illuminated by the mid morning sun.

“Bri! What’s wrong?”

She spins on her heel and the panic in her face is obvious and the relief enough her knees buckle as she sinks to the surface of the roof. “Daddy said it’s too late!! The baby’s… the baby is…”

A shout of pain from below her interrupts her. It doesn’t stop. Eddie knows that sound. He’s heard it from his own partners three times. Countless times from people they’ve rescued over the years.

They are  _ not  _ making it to the hospital.

“Fuck.”

  
  
  


* * *

“I am  _ never  _ having children.” 

Elizabeth looks a tad shell shocked but smiles faintly at her new little brother anyway while Evan gets his vitals checked again. Christopher is carefully holding up the bags of blood and saline from his seat, eyes also glued to the baby in Eddie’s arms who is wrapped in an emergency blanket from the trunk. Briana is still outside the car, though. As dirty as she gets running around soccer fields and t-ball diamonds, anything but actual gritty dirt is not to come anywhere  _ near  _ her delicate sensibilities. She’s laying on the hood of the car, chin in hands, staring with a crooked grin at Eddie. 

“It’s not  _ that  _ bad,” Evan says with a bit of a slur. Eddie kisses him with a quiet shush, hoping he’ll focus on relaxing and using his energy for healing. He’s still awake, which is a good sign, but he’s not quite as lucid as either he or Parker would like so they’re still waiting for the replacement ambulance. 

“Scarring. I’m scarred for life,” she informs them matter-of-factually. Then she brushes his tiny chubby cheek that makes him open his eyes and her smile is brilliant. 

Bright eyes, the blue that only really exists in the eyes of newborn babies, look up at him and Eddie’s heart fucking  _ swells.  _

“He’s amazing, Evan.”

Evan smiles, nodding like he knew it would be like that. Like nothing else had ever even occurred to him. 

“Will you tell us his name now?” Christopher asks.

“Lucas,” Evan answers quietly, holding out the hand that isn’t hooked up to a monitor and sighing when one of his fingers is taken in a tiny, tight grip. 

“Ride’s here,” Parker announces, breaking them all out of their trance. There’s a gurney already waiting and ready outside of their SUV and more EMTs to help him onto it and back to the ambulance.

Carefully, they guide him from the car, get the baby in his arms, and roll back out of traffic to the waiting bus. Eddie makes sure their other three kids stay close, and checks with the driver for permission before loading them all up into the back. 

“Can’t this family do anything  _ normal  _ once in a while?” Briana asks with a sigh, trying to stay close without getting anything too gross on her.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Evan asks, looking up from Lucas with a smile for their youngest daughter. “Normal sounds boring.”

As the doors close to the back of the ambulance, all six of their little family crammed into the back right on top of one another, Eddie can’t help but laugh.

For as long as he’s loved Evan Buckley, his life has been anything but boring.

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my 100 one-word prompt challenge that will all be set in the same 'verse around the family Buck and Eddie build together. The series will span many years, many ups and downs and heartaches, many joys, and many losses. But there will always be... Buck and Eddie.


End file.
